


The Allure of the Sun

by girlofthearts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Poetic, mermaid au, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthearts/pseuds/girlofthearts
Summary: Poetic snippet from the perspective of Lovino, a merman who is fascinated by the sun and sky and meets a human who reminds him of the sun on dry land.





	

_It wasn’t love at first sight. Not exactly._

Riding the edge of discomfort, Lovino felt the pulsing of the waves like the beating of his heart. The smack of the shallow waves a faster tempo than the heavy roll of the deeper waters.

It was a secret joy of his, to sit near the sky and sun. Flirting with places he was not meant to see.

The gulls crooned of it. The endless swell of the skies, the joyous ecstasy of riding the the curling winds.

He too understood the hedonistic love of his own element.

Coursing the pull of a whirlpool; riding it to its zenith. Singing the water into a crescendo upon the rocks, to embrace a ship in the most finite of ways.

The thrum of power beneath his skin.

But somehow the almost-pain of open air and sky pulled to him too. Over and over he found himself on a sandbar or isle, probing the solitude of the realms above..

Within the ocean, he felt the songs of crèche mates and kin in every tide, regardless of the distance.

They were a very quiet hush now; drowned out by the calls of the water fowls and the loving embrace of the sea on the shore.

The strangest bliss.

This island was in warm waters. The greenery lush and full of unfamiliar fauna.

There were no schools of angelfish to frolic with, no gardens of corals to gently tend.

Here instead the creatures had grasping hands and limbs to climb with. The vegetation grew tall and fat in proximity to the sun.

It was difficult to describe the difference, observing here in the air versus below. The brilliance of unfiltered sunlight was blinding to those used to the depths. His second eyelid was not only unnecessary, but made it difficult to process the unreally vivid colors, so remarkably warm in tone.

The unsettling feelings found above pulled at the corners of his being in pleasant ways. As if he was becoming more than himself.

And well. When one afternoon in an eternity of similar afternoons brought a single, handsome boy crashing through the tree line, stumbling into the sand, Lovino looked at him and saw the almost-pain of the vastness of the sky and the sun upon his scales. A breathlessly beautiful pain in the wonder on that boy’s face and in the lush green of his eyes.

Mer think in larger concepts than a single person, or place, or time. They’re meant to hold within them all of the secrets of the oceans, birthed to serve their home as priests will to the temples.

And in that moment, the boy was the sun.

Lovino could never resist the pull of the sun.  


End file.
